Roses for Rose
by meemzey
Summary: Just a one-shot that I wrote to pass the time.


Disclaimer : I don't own any of this just the twins. JKR owns Rose and the rest of the family and the poem is written and owned by James A. Kisner.

I wrote this in about a half an hour and its my first fanfic that someone dies in so...who knows how good it is. When I read the poem I instantly thought of Rose Weasley. And when I decided to write about it the only person I could think of for her to be married to was Scorpius. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

I would also like to say that this story is dedicated to my goddaughters mother who died 6 months ago of breast cancer. She died a week before Christmas and a little less than a month before her 30th birthday. She was 29, and she put up a long hard fight. She battled the disease for five years before she passed. And although she isn't with us anymore she is always in our hearts and prayers. I love you Aunt Wendy.

* * *

Roses for Rose

Rose Malfoy sat in her husbands chair, even though she was surrounded by her family and they were all talking to her she couldn't hear anything they were saying. She couldn't hear her 5 year old twins asking her where their Daddy was. All she could think about was that night. The night that her world came crumbling down around her. And she could do nothing to stop it.

_Red roses were her favorites; her name was also Rose,_

_And every year her husband sent them tied in pretty bows._

_The year he died the roses were delivered to her door,_

_The card said "Be My Valentine" like all the years before._

_Each year he sent her roses and the note would always say,_

"_I love you even more this year than last year on this day,_

_My love for you will always grow with every passing year,"_

_She knew this was the last time that the roses would appear._

_She thought he ordered roses in advance before this day,_

_Her loving husband did not know that he would pass away._

_He liked to do things early way before the time,_

_Then if he got too busy everything would work out fine._

Only the sound of the doorbell drew her out of the trance. Her mother stood up to answer the door but Rose stood up and motioned for her to sit back down. Rose answered the door expecting to find her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry but rather she found the florist, standing there with a dozen red roses. She thanked him and he left her standing there in the open doorway staring down at the flowers. When she finished reading the card she looked up with tears in her eyes and saw her Aunt and Uncle walking up the steps. She invited them in and she went into the kitchen to get the flowers in water. When she returned to the living room she placed them down next to her husbands picture on the mantle and sat back down wordlessly, still staring at the pictures and flowers.

_She trimmed __the stems and placed them in a very special vase,_

_Then sat the vase beside the portrait of his smiling face._

_She would sit for hours in her husbands favorite chair,_

_While staring at his picture and the roses sitting there._

A year later it was Valentines Day and Rose's family was all at her house again. This time everyone was having a good time and Rose was interacting with her family. Over all the chatter and laughing they heard the doorbell ring. Rose, who was playing with her niece, stilled. Knowing what would be on the other side of the door, but confused as to why, she stood up and walked across the silent living room to the front door. When she opened the door she found a bouquet of a dozen red roses sitting on the porch.

_A year went by and it was hard to live without her mate,_

_With loneliness and solitude that had become her fate._

_Then the very hour as on Valentines before,_

_The doorbell rang and there were roses sitting by her door._

Rose brought in the flowers and set them on the coffee table and grabbed the phone off the end table next to the couch. She could feel the eyes of all her family members on her but she didn't care, she needed to know.

_She brought the roses in and then just looked at them in shock,_

_Then went to get the telephone to call the florist shop._

_The owner answered and she asked him if he would explain,_

_Why would someone do this to her causing her such pain?_

When the florist answered she asked and he explained everything she wanted to know.

"_I know your husband passed away more than a year ago,"_

_The owner said, "I knew you'd call and you would want to know."_

"_The flowers you received today were paid for in advance,_

_Your husband always planned ahead he left nothing to chance."_

"_There is a standing order that I have on file down here,_

_And he has paid well in advance you'll get them every year."_

"_There also is another thing that I think you should know,_

_He wrote a special little card he did this years ago."_

"_Then should ever I find out that he's no longer here,_

_That's the card that should be sent to you the following year."_

_She thanked him and hung up the phone her tears now flowing hard,_

_Her fingers shaking as she slowly reached to get the card._

Rose didn't care that her whole family was still staring at her or that she was crying so hard in front of all of them. For those few minutes she forgot about the strong front she was putting on for her kids and her family. She forgot about the mask that she had hidden herself behind for the past year, forgot about the happy façade she had been putting on. She opened the card and began to read.

_Inside the card she saw that he had written her a note,_

_Then as she stared in total silence this is what he wrote._

'_Hello my love I know it's been a year since I've been gone,_

_I hope it hasn't been to hard for you to overcome._

_I know it must be lonely and the pain is very real,_

_For if it was the other way I know how I would feel._

_The love we shared made everything so beautiful in life,_

_I loved you more than words can say you were the perfect wife._

_You were my friend and lover you fulfilled my every need,_

_I know it's only been a year but please try not to grieve._

_I want you to be happy even when you shed your tears,_

_This is why the roses will be sent to you for years._

Rose looked up from the letter and glanced around the room they were all still staring at her and her kids looked at her with worried looks on their faces. She looked back down and continued to read.

'_When you get these roses think of all the happiness,_

_That we had together and how both of us were blessed._

_I have always loved you and know I always will,_

_But my love you must go on you have some living still._

_Please try to find some happiness while living out your days,_

_I know it is not easy but I hope you find some ways._

_The roses will come every year and they will only stop,_

_When your door's not answered when the florist stops to knock._

_He will come five times that day in case you have gone out,_

_But after his last visit he will know without a doubt,_

_To take the roses to the place where I've instructed him,_

_And place the roses where we are together once again.'_

When Rose had finished reading she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her husbands old chair. She felt her two children come on each side of her and sit on the arms of the chair. Even with her eyes closed she could feel her family's gazes on her, but she didn't open her eyes, and she didn't attempt to stop the flow of tears down her face. When she finally opened her eyes she looked up at her children, both age 6, and pulled them onto her lap. And she whispered into their ears, just loud enough for only them to hear her…

"Daddy loves us. He loves us so, so much."


End file.
